Mobile devices may have multiple functions to enable phone calls, play music, and display video. A user's placement of mobile devices can vary depending on user preferences as well as the particular function of the mobile device. Mobile device speaker performance can vary drastically depending on the mobile device placement. For example, a mobile device placed speaker face down on a desk/table may produce a muffled sound where high frequencies are unnaturally attenuated. Alternatively, the same mobile device placed speaker face up may produce a sound with the opposite effect. When the mobile device is placed in a user's hand, the speaker may point away from the user or be partially occluded, producing yet a different frequency response.
Therefore, new and improved speaker equalization techniques are desirable.